


Держась за руки в кинозале

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Миди G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bar Room Brawl, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Стиву хочется узнать, что помнит Баки. Для Баки же куда больший интерес представляют воспоминания Стива.





	Держась за руки в кинозале

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding Hands At The Movie Palace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466824) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 

Они начали игру, будто это и не игра вовсе; поначалу это было актом проверки. Стив не знал, опасен ли Баки и насколько, а Баки едва ли доверял собственному разуму, не говоря уже о чьём-либо ещё. Его воспоминания оставались коварным, полным ловушек лабиринтом, и в той же степени, в какой их существованием он доказал Стиву свою человечность, он доказал и себе, что Стиву можно довериться, чтобы тот показал ему дорогу в обход капканов.

Стив всего лишь спросил его о том, что он помнит, а ответа Баки хватило, чтобы свить между ними хрупкую верёвочку доверия. Стив впустил его с холода — это, однако, фраза Клинта, и Баки понравилось, насколько идеально она подходит и насколько воскрешает в памяти и оттепель, и теплоту, и радушие. Сперва они мало разговаривали, и верёвка, натягиваясь, чуть не рвалась.

Но однажды утром Стив спросил: «Что ты помнишь?» И Баки ответил смутным воспоминанием о покупке конфет по пенни (и пышных усах владельца лавки сладостей). Стив улыбнулся точно солнце и бросил ему через глубокое ущелье ещё один тонкий трос.

После этого он каждое утро спрашивал: «Что ты помнишь?» — и каждое утро Баки выискивал у себя в голове что-то новенькое, выкрашенный в сепию довоенный Нью-Йорк вместо багрянца Зимнего Солдата.

Однажды утром — когда мост, который они пытались построить, стал достаточно крепким, чтобы выдержать своего рода маленькое предательство, — он дал неверный ответ, просто чтобы проверить. Он выдумал воспоминание о том, чего никогда не случалось: о том, как они со Стивом сбежали из школы, чтобы поглядеть на строящийся Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг.

Стив выглядел сбитым с толку, и Баки с циничным терпением ждал, когда же тот с улыбкой проглотит наживку и согласится, что это и правда было. Но он этого не сделал. Он опустил взгляд на свой кофе и тихо-тихо сказал:

— Не уверен, что такое было на самом деле, Бак. Может, ты как-то раз ходил без меня?

— Я это выдумал, — выпалил Баки, потому что Стив выглядел совсем уж потерянным и раздавленным. Стив вскинул голову. — Я это выдумал, чтобы проверить, согласишься ли ты.

Стив моргнул, а после посмотрел — что ж, по-прежнему с болью, но болью другого рода. Вид у него был такой, словно ему больно за Баки, а не из-за Баки.

— Тебе не кажется, что тебя уже достаточно обманывали? — мягко произнёс Стив. — Я бы не стал врать тебе о твоих же воспоминаниях, Бак.

— Никогда? — спросил Баки.

— Никогда. Если ты вспомнишь что-то не совсем верно, я скажу, что, кажется, всё было не совсем так, — ответил Стив. — И, быть может, ты не вспомнишь это так, как это запомнил я, но всё же. Я не стану убеждать тебя в том, что это правда, если это не так. Да и ты всегда ловил меня на лжи, — сказал он, робко усмехнувшись.

И тогда время от времени Баки стал бросаться воспоминаниями о том, чего никогда не происходило, и каждый раз Стив его изобличал. Порой даже Стив начинал сомневаться, действительно ли сказанное им случалось, но видеть, что иногда и кремень вроде Стива покачивает на ветру, тоже было приятно.

— Не думаю, что я когда-либо бил Дум-Дума за попытки провести время с Пегги, — сказал Стив, одной рукой задумчиво потирая утреннюю щетину, а второй держа кружку с кофе. — Но если бы он попытался, я мог бы и врезать, особенно учитывая то, что Дум-Дум не всегда понимал, когда леди даёт ему от ворот поворот.

— Ты всё переиначил, — без раздумий произнёс Баки. — Но нет, ты его не бил.

— Ха! Я знал! — ответил Стив, тыча в него пальцем.

— Итак, — сказал Баки, набивая рот яичницей. — Расскажи мне, что помнишь ты.

Стив задумался, потягивая кофе.

— По большей части кучу драк, из которых ты меня вытаскивал. Больше я так делать не могу, знаешь: теперь это вселяет в людей страх.

— Нет, просто ты теперь выбираешь драки с целыми политическими движениями, — сказал Баки.

— Ну хоть пропорциональность сохранилась, — ответил Стив. — Стал больше я, стали больше задиры. Разница лишь в том, что я теперь знаю, как нанести настоящий удар.

— Похоже, кому-то до сих пор приходится время от времени вытаскивать твою тощую задницу из передряг.

— Из достоверных источников мне известно, что задница у меня, вообще-то, крайне роскошная, — сказал Стив, и Баки засмеялся хрипло и раскатисто. Восторг на Стивовом лице был сродни рассвету.

Забавнее всего то, что вскоре после этого разговора ему пришлось снова выручать пятую точку Стива.

* * *

— Вот ты и вляпался в драку в баре, хотя говорил, что ввязываться в драки в барах больше не можешь, — сказал он впоследствии, сидя на скамейке рядом со Стивом, который прижимал к синяку под глазом выданный пакет со льдом.

— Мне отнюдь не жаль, — заявил Стив.

— Ага, приятель, это-то я вижу, — вздохнул Баки, опираясь лбом на Стивово плечо.

Это должно было стать тихой ночной прогулкой, помогающей Баки приспособиться к современному миру. В кои-то веки он был по-настоящему благодарен Стиву, что тот вечно крутится рядом: было сложно выходить куда-то в одиночку, не до конца понимая, как всё вокруг устроено. Стив хотя бы был в той же мере невежественен, и поэтому они были невежественны вместе.

Почти не изменился только местный район, и они со Стивом как раз намеревались покинуть квартиру Стива в Башне Старка и выпить по пиву.

Но внутри оказалась кучка изрядно пьяных приятелей — бармен называл их «братвой», что бы это ни значило. Они начали цепляться к мужчине средних лет, который никого не трогал и играл с другом в бильярд.

Когда они совсем распоясались, Стив сказал им остыть и заняться своими делами. Лучше бы они так и сделали, но вместо этого они подошли к Стиву, которому оставалось лишь подняться во весь рост, чтобы заставить их отвалить. Но затем они начали всё по новой, а Стив опять подал голос, и, что ж.

Стив, несомненно, справился бы с пятью маленькими пареньками, но к ним на подмогу примчались ещё шестеро из бара и десяток других, выходивших покурить, или в уборную, или ещё бог знает куда. Баки прохлаждался на стуле и ждал, пока не начало казаться, что Стив проигрывает. И только тогда он поднялся и принялся откидывать от него братву, пытаясь швырять их туда, где они не поранятся, но не слишком-то переживая, если те всё же ударялись. Копы объявились как раз тогда, когда Баки держал над землёй последнего — просто держал, с огромным любопытством глядя, как тот извивается.

Офицеры полиции не понимали, что в таком случае делать, и, когда один из них рявкнул: «Отпустите мужчину и поднимите руки вверх!» — лежащий на полу Стив разразился неподконтрольным смехом.

— Знаешь, должен сказать, Стив, — произнёс Баки, — ещё ни одна безумная драка не заводила нас за решётку.

— Рано или поздно это должно было случиться, — ответил Стив. Баки фыркнул. — Тогда ты был быстрее.

— Ну теперь-то я не могу закинуть тебя на плечо и убежать, так ведь? — сказал Баки. — Это было куда проще, когда тебя мог сбить с ног резко подувший ветер.

Стив ласково ему улыбнулся. Он выглядел совершенно естественно на скамейке камеры местного отделения полиции с избитым лицом. Братва была дальше по коридору, чтобы, видимо, не дать Стиву пройти сквозь решётку и устроить второй раунд.

Только Баки собирался колко обрисовать ситуацию, как коп со звоном прошёлся по прутьям дубинкой.

— Что ж, — сказал офицер отчего-то робко, — ваши документы проверили, капитан Роджерс.

— Если разрешите сделать звонок, я достану залог… — начал Стив, но офицер, подняв руку, отпер дверь.

— Вас отпускают без предъявления обвинений, — произнёс он. — Это меньшее, что мы можем сделать для Капитана Америки.

— Ох, я…

«Не делай этого, — подумал Баки, хоть и знал, что Стив сделает это всенепременно. — Не делай этого, мы можем отсюда выбраться…»

— Я не хочу особого отношения, — сказал поднявшийся Стив, скрестив руки. — Никто не должен быть выше закона, и я не хочу, чтобы кто-то попрекал меня тем, что вы дали мне незаслуженное послабление.

— Ваш друг говорил, что вы это скажете, — ухмыляясь, ответил коп. — Как бы то ни было, капитан, стоило тем парням услышать о том, с кем они дрались, как они тут же отказались выдвигать обвинения. Как и владелец бара.

— Наш друг? — повторил Баки, упуская главное.

— Отказались? — переспросил сбитый с толку Стив.

— История о том, как ты подрался с Капитаном Америкой в баре, и так крайне занятна, — ответил офицер. — А парень, которому принадлежит бар, наверняка повесит табличку, где говорится, что вы там выпиваете. В любом случае вы оба можете идти, если, конечно, не хотите сидеть в незапертой камере. Ваш друг отвезёт вас домой.

— Сэм! — радостно воскликнул Стив, когда их вывели из КПЗ. Сэм, скрестив руки, стоял в фойе участка. — Кто тебе позвонил?

— Копы, когда нашли меня в твоём списке контактов на чрезвычайный случай, — раздражённо ответил Сэм. — Полагаю, они посчитали арест Капитана Америки случаем чрезвычайным. Тебе полагалось держать его подальше от неприятностей, — сказал он Баки.

— С каких пор? — спросил Баки.

— Ты и известен, в общем-то, тем, что держал Капитана Америку подальше от неприятностей!

— Брехня, — заявил Баки. — Я никогда не держал его подальше от неприятностей, я просто не давал ему в них убиться.

— Я всё равно виню тебя, — сказал Сэм. — Ответственность тебе только на пользу.

— Ему куда полезнее: это не я начинаю драки, — сказал Баки, тыча большим пальцем в сторону Стива.

— Гиблое дело, — сказал Сэм, и Баки изо всех сил попытался сдержать смешок. Сэм схватил весьма возмущённого Стива за предплечье, будто не было в нём сотни килограмм мышц, и повёл к машине.

— Что произошло? — спросил Сэм, забравшись внутрь и пристегнув ремень.

Баки по привычке залез на заднее сиденье; когда они в войну ездили в конвоях, он всегда прикрывал тылы, Стив отстреливался спереди, а один из Коммандос был за рулём. А после войны — что ж, тебе не стать ценным агентом вроде Зимнего Солдата, если сам будешь вести машину. Он чувствовал себя комфортно сзади, где было видно и Стива, и Сэма, ставших в самые первые дни после «выхода из холода» его несменными приоритетами. Всегда, когда он чувствовал себя потерянным или напуганным, он концентрировался на новой миссии: Стив и Сэм.

— В баре? Всё по старинке, детишки создают проблемы, — ответил Стив. — Не мог спустить им с рук то, что они говорили.

— Копы сказали, на тебя набросились кучей, — добавил Сэм. — И что Баки оттащил от тебя чуваков двадцать.

— Мы не знали, что у пятерых парней, с которыми Стив затеял драку, ещё пятнадцать на подхвате, — сказал Баки.

— Что, чёрт возьми, ты им сказал, мужик? — спросил у Стива Сэм.

— Они донимали одного чувака и его парня. Я велел им отвалить.

— И его кого? — переспросил Баки.

— И его парня, Бак, — повернувшись через плечо, ответил Стив.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что они вместе?

Стив пожал плечами.

— Просто понял. И не ошибся.

— Я этого не понял.

— Без обид, Бак, но ты к таким вещам совершенно слеп.

— Я вижу, когда парень неровно дышит к парням, — раздражённо сказал Баки. — Я не младенец.

— Да чёрта с два. Ты не понял этого про Дернье.

— Я знал! Просто думал, что упоминать об этом невежливо!

На мгновение Стив умолк, упрямо стиснув зубы.

— Ты не знал про меня.

Сэм резко повернулся, а Баки, разинув рот, подался вперёд.

— Как давно?

— Всегда, Бак, я же говорю, что ты таких вещей не видишь. А ты смотри на дорогу, — сказал напоследок Стив Сэму.

— Мог бы и сказать, мы с Наташей прекратили бы шептаться о женщинах, с которыми тебя стоит свести, — сказал Сэм.

— Мне нравятся и женщины, — ответил Стив, откидываясь в кресле и демонстративно игнорируя взгляд округлившихся глаз Баки в зеркале заднего вида. — Не те, что вы мне подбирали…

— Эй!

— …но женщины мне тоже нравятся, — сказал Стив. — Я поискал в словаре: я бисексуал. И когда кто-то цепляется к таким, как я, это становится личным. Пусть это втягивает меня в неприятности, но хотя бы… в то время мне пришлось бы гораздо хуже.

— Ладно, делай что должен, — сказал Сэм. — Но я знаю целую кучу квир-ветеранов, с которыми мог бы тебя познакомить.

— Спасибо, Сэм, но думаю, с этим я как-нибудь разберусь сам.

— И я не стану больше забирать тебя из полицейского участка.

Стив ему улыбнулся, и Баки задался вопросом, не дышит ли Стив неровно к Сэму. Это было бы… что ж. Славно для Сэма, наверное, если тот играет за обе команды. До ужаса иронично для Баки.

— Обещаю, больше никаких драк в баре, — сказал Стив.

— Я это уже слышал, — пробормотал Баки.

* * *

Когда они вернулись в Башню Старка, Сэм, небрежно отсалютовав, сошёл этажом ниже.

— Поспите немного, — сказал он. — Уверен, к завтрашнему дню это уже будет в новостях. Лучше бы вам отдохнуть до того, как это произойдёт.

— Спасибо, Сэм, правда, — ответил Стив.

— Не заставляй меня снова тебя вызволять! — крикнул Сэм, пока двери закрывались. Стив, облокотившись на стену лифта, вздохнул.

— Мы его должники, — сказал он.

— Не поспоришь, — ответил Баки.

Двери, пискнув, открылись, и он направился за Стивом в квартиру, — где прочно обосновался в одной из гостевых комнат (почему Тони Старк решил, что Стиву нужны четыре гостевые комнаты, по-прежнему оставалось для него загадкой). Стив пошёл на кухню и, достав очередной пакет со льдом, проковылял в гостиную, пока Баки начал сбрасывать одежду, оставив дверь незапертой.

— Эй, Бак, — позвал Стив, укладываясь на диван. — Что ты помнишь?

Баки рассмеялся.

— Тощего балбеса с длинным языком, которого я до сих пор вытаскиваю из передряг, вот что я помню.

— Ты помнишь все драки?

— Не знаю, — ответил Баки, подходя к дверному проёму уже без рубашки. — Сложно понять, что не все, если какие-то не помнишь.

Стив улыбнулся, глядя в потолок.

— Какая драка была твоей любимой?

Баки закатил глаза и, расстегнув ремень, швырнул его вглубь своей комнаты.

— Ты и Корт О’Хара.

— Это… нам было по четырнадцать!

— Ага, но она всё равно любимая, — ностальгически сказал Баки, высвобождаясь из штанов. — Нам приходилось смотреть, как этот богатенький осёл доставал каждую девчонку в классе, пока сестра Мэри Констанс отворачивалась. А потом ты наконец встал и врезал ему.

— Одна из немногих, в которых я победил, — сказал Стив.

— Тебе на руку сыграл элемент неожиданности. — Баки стукнул ладонью по лбу: — А потом его отец…

— Да!

— Я только что вспомнил, как его отец… пришёл в школу… — Баки опустил ладонь ниже, накрывая ею рот.

— Я думал, он меня уничтожит, — сказал Стив. Баки потянулся за мягкими фланелевыми пижамными штанами, переброшенными через стул около двери, и натянул висящую под ними рубашку на плечи. — В нём было сто сорок кило разъярённого богатого ирландского гангстера, я решил было, что мне крышка.

— А он развернулся к Корту и сказал… что он сказал? — Баки поморщился, пытаясь вспомнить.

— «Ты заслужил каждый шлепок, который тебе влепил этот дохляк, и даже больше», — прорычал Стив сквозь хохот. Баки, перепрыгнув через диван, приземлился на край подушек, и Стив сел, освобождая побольше места. Когда Баки откинулся назад, он оказался в изгибе Стивовой руки.

— Штука в том, что я нужен тебе, когда ты проигрываешь, но мне нравится видеть, как ты побеждаешь, — сказал Баки, утыкаясь ступнями в подушки и притягивая колени к груди.

— Ты нужен мне и тогда, когда я побеждаю, Бак, — ответил Стив. Он запрокинул голову на спинку, балансируя льдом на лице. — Тебя это не тревожит, так ведь? Я про себя и парней.

Баки проглотил то, что хотелось сказать: даже после всего этого он не был уверен, настолько ли широко разрослось их доверие, казавшееся пока чересчур сырым и ненадёжным.

— Меня всё устраивает, — согласился он. Это хотя бы было правдой.

* * *

Этой ночью спал он мало. В отличие от Стива: тот уснул на диване, а когда заскучавший Баки его пихнул, поднялся и, добредя до своей комнаты, рухнул на кровать. Баки тихо прикрыл дверь и ушёл к себе, подперев дверь спинкой стула.

Нелепая привычка. За исключением парочки прототипов Старка, которые не были очень уж мобильными, наибольшую опасность в этом здании представлял он сам. Но что бы ни оставалось снаружи — Гидра, Рамлоу или же грохочущее по ночам нечто, — хотя бы на несколько часов ему можно было перестать об этом волноваться. А если бы с ним случились флешбэки или прогулки во сне, стул, возможно, помешал бы ему натворить дел.

Однако по большей части он попросту сидел в кровати, упёршись локтями в колени и размышляя. Он занимался этим нечасто, или по меньшей мере нечасто в одиночестве. Ему будто каждую минуту каждого дня приходилось мысленно пробивать себе дорогу через лабиринт собственного существования, сопоставлять с реальным миром то, чем его кормили десятилетиями. Чтобы иметь возможность думать без необходимости немедленно реагировать, что в новом времени казалось настоящей роскошью.

Ему удалось перехватить пару часов сна ранним утром, но он проснулся, услышав хлопок двери Стива. Тот, вероятно, ушёл на пробежку с Сэмом, а быть может, и с Наташей тоже. Стив не оставлял попыток брать на пробежку и Баки, но Баки придерживался строгой политики воздержания от бега за исключением тех случаев, когда приходилось за кем-либо гнаться или когда кто-либо гнался за ним. По современным меркам он был весьма активным парнем, но он всегда считал себя несколько ленивым и с наслаждением доказывал это окружающим.

И всё же к возвращению Сэма и Стива он сварил кофе, а они прихватили где-то завтрак. Он устроился за кухонной барной стойкой напротив них и распаковал коробки с домашним картофелем, стейком, омлетами и овсянкой, пока те наливали себе кофе.

— Стейк для тебя, — сказал Стив, подталкивая его к Баки, попутно придвигая к себе овсянку и маленькую коробочку с сосисками. Вилка Баки, взметнувшись, зацепила сразу обе; Стив возмущённо поднял взгляд.

— Ешь стейк сам, тебе полезно, — сказал Баки с набитым сосисками ртом. — Ты ешь слишком много хлеба, Стив.

— Ты что, теперь ратуешь за низкоуглеводную диету? — спросил Сэм.

— Мясо полезно. А хлеб нужен для того, чтобы мясо дополнить, — ответил Баки. — Здравый смысл.

— Овсянка это не хлеб, — сказал Стив.

— Да то же самое. Жидкий хлеб, — Баки отрезал гигантский кусок стейка и бросил его на овсянку сверху.

— Баки!

— Ешь свой стейк.

— Он всегда был таким? — спросил Стива Сэм.

— Нет, раньше было хуже, — ответил Стив. — Когда-то он угрозами заставил Дум-Дума отдавать мне свою порцию мяса.

Баки поражённо воскликнул.

— Я не… Не было такого!

Стив ухмыльнулся:

— Неприятно, когда кто-то лжёт тебе о твоём прошлом, правда?

Баки закатил глаза. Сэм рассмеялся над картошкой: половину он вывалил на яйца, а остальное убрал подальше от Стива. Стоило Баки открыть рот, чтобы продолжить препирательства со Стивом, как у Сэма зазвонил телефон.

— М-м… я нужен Тони для примерки, — сказал Сэм. Отправив последний кусок в рот и высыпав остатки картошки на омлет, он закрыл коробку, чтобы забрать её с собой. — Не спускай с него глаз, — сказал он Баки, указывая вилкой на Стива.

— Как обычно, — ответил Баки, когда Сэм похлопал Стива по плечу и направился к выходу.

Несколько минут стояла тишина, а Стив поглощал стейк, чтобы добраться до овсянки.

— Когда ты понял? — услышал свой вопрос Баки, хотя спрашивать ничего не собирался. Стив замер с ложкой на полпути ко рту.

— Понял что? — спросил он, вскинув бровь.

— Про себя и парней.

— А, — Стив, положив ложку, потёр загривок. — Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал приятную историю или правдивую?

— Ты никогда не предпочтёшь приятное правдивому, — ответил Баки. — Для тебя же это дело чести, сопляк.

— Это другое.

— Насколько? — спросил Баки, и в глазах поднявшего голову Стива показались вина вперемешку со страхом. Он не привык видеть в Стиве ни то, ни другое. Это заставило его задуматься, но вместе с тем зажгло внутри искру надежды. — Правду.

— Знаешь, что помню я? — сказал Стив. Баки покачал головой. — Я помню, как, когда мне было тринадцать, ты раздобыл где-то две монеты и мы собрались после школы в кинозал. Мы уже почти зашли внутрь, как я увидел парня, идущего впереди нас, который держался за руки с девушкой… Мы его не знали, он был нас старше. И вдруг — гром среди ясного неба — я подумал, что тоже этого хочу. И я почти дотянулся и взял тебя за руку.

Баки в замешательстве глядел на него.

— Тогда-то я и понял, что мне вроде как нравятся, знаешь, парни, которых мы видели вокруг, вот только я был бы не против держать за руку и девчонку, так что… — Стив пожал плечами. — Это было невинно, Бак, а теперь мы уже далеко не невинны. Но думаю, тогда я это и понял, — он чуть неловко усмехнулся. — Я помню тот фильм. «Огни большого города». Чарли Чаплин.

— Меня, — произнёс Баки, пытаясь найти слова, выражающие то, что он на самом деле собирался спросить.

— Вот почему я никогда ничего не делал с тем, что мне нравятся парни, — сказал Стив, опуская взгляд на завтрак. — То есть я оцениваю их, понимаешь, как ты оцениваешь красивых женщин. Но когда ты был жив, был ты. Я не мог смотреть на других парней, не мог себя заставить, когда ты рядом. А когда ты умер… я мог бы прожить жизнь с Пегги, если бы не ушёл под лёд с самолётом. И я бы никогда не посмотрел на другую женщину, потому что у меня была она. И я любил её. И я никогда бы не посмотрел на другого мужчину, потому что уже потерял тебя.

Невысказанное вдобавок «и я любил тебя» повисло в воздухе.

— Я говорил, что история не из приятных, — наконец добавил Стив. — Я знаю, что ты не такой, Бак…

— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь, — ответил Баки и ужаснулся тому, как зло это прозвучало. Он прочистил горло, игнорируя резкий взгляд Стива и замешательство на его лице. — Это был ты, Стив, для меня это всегда был ты, и это очевидно настолько, что Дернье пытался рассказать мне о пестиках и тычинках для содомитов!

Стив откинулся на спинку.

— Что?

— Я полжизни провёл следуя за тобой по всему Нью-Йорку и убеждаясь, что ты нигде, чёрт возьми, себя не прикончишь, — сказал Баки. — Я писал тебе каждый день из-за океана. А когда ты объявился там, я провёл весь остаток своей жизни следуя за тобой по Европе!

— Баки, я не…

— И я обожал это! Подрывать нацистов, колотить их союзников, выкрадывать проклятые шпионские документы — я обожал это, потому что я следовал за тобой, — Баки уткнулся головой в ладони. — Для того, кто насмехался надо мной за неумение видеть такого рода вещи, Стив, ты сам был, вообще-то, на удивление ужасен в этом на протяжении лет пятнадцати.

Последовавшую тишину он ожидал. Но вот смеха он не ожидал совершенно.

Поначалу он подумал, что это неловкая попытка прочистить горло. Стив издал звук вроде «хех». И следом кашель, и очередной звук, похожий на «хех», а затем разнёсся ряд тяжёлых хрипов, пока всё это не переросло в настоящий смех, рокочущий, долгий и поднимающийся всё выше, и вскоре тот уже сидел с красным лицом, смеясь настолько сильно, что слёзы текли в овсянку.

— Мы идиоты, — выдохнул наконец Стив. — Мы тупейшие люди Манхэттена.

Губы Баки дёрнулись.

— Даже не знаю. В кафетерии есть парень, который ни разу не смог правильно выполнить мой заказ, так что не думаю, что мы хотя бы в Башне Старка тупейшие.

Развернувшись, Стив соскользнул со стула, обошёл кухонный островок и встал перед Баки, опёршись бедром на кафель.

— Если бы я попросил тебя пойти со мной в гостиную и посмотреть «Огни большого города», — сказал он, — ты бы согласился?

Он протянул руку ладонью вверх.

Он был больше чем когда-либо — широкая и гладкая ладонь, умелые пальцы, — и Баки, чтобы посмотреть на него, теперь приходилось поднимать голову, а не опускать. Но на секунду он снова почувствовал себя тринадцатилеткой, проталкивающимся со Стивом к кинотеатру сквозь толпу. И тогда дружба их была бессмертна, но, возможно, не настолько тверда, чтобы выдержать что-то такое простое, как держание за руки. И даже теперь, обо всём узнав, теперь, когда это нормально, на мгновение ему стало страшно ступить на верёвочный мост между ними и проверить, выдержит ли он этот груз.

Лицо Стива начало угасать, превращаясь в хмурую гримасу, губы его сжались, а Баки всегда было невмоготу причинять ему боль. Он поднял руку и накрыл Стивову ладонь своей.

— Купишь мне ведро попкорна? — спросил Баки.

Стив неизбежно притянул его к себе и тут же наклонил голову. Баки едва успел поднять подбородок, чтобы встретить его на полпути. Он хотел насладиться поцелуем — своим первым за пару десятилетий и первым со Стивом, — но не мог не жалеть, что Стив не протянул руку много-много лет назад. Он бы её не отпустил.

Стив отчего-то всегда был храбрее него.

— Пойдём, — сказал Стив. — Позволь отвести тебя в кино, Бак.

Стив сделал шаг назад, по-прежнему держа его за руку, и направился в гостиную. И Баки последовал за ним.


End file.
